


In Your Embrace

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 6 | Time Together, M/M, Victuri Week, but it's still fluffy, things heat up a little bit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: Wherein Victor and Yuuri have different ideas of spending a morning in bed.





	

Morning sunlight shone gently through the curtains of the bedroom and illuminated two sleeping forms on the large bed. The quiet was broken by a deep breath as one of the bed's occupants shifted and began to wake up. A dark head lifted, one hand rubbing the grogginess from chocolate eyes as the other searched the side table for his glasses. Failing to find them, he groaned and lay back down, deciding to just relax and wake up some more before searching further.

Yuuri gazed at the sleeping face of his coach, lover, and husband—it still felt surreal, being able to call Victor that—and smiled at his peaceful look. As if sensing him, Victor stirred, opening ice blue eyes and blearily meeting Yuuri's before smiling.

“Good morning, Victor. Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Victor leaned in, pecking Yuuri on the lips before answering, “I slept perfectly.”

They grew silent, comfortable just to bask in each other's warmth and presence as they simply smiled and examined one another's face.

“What do we have planned today?” Yuuri eventually asked.

“Hm...I had plans but I say we cancel and just stay in bed today.” Was the reply, surprising Yuuri as it didn't seem like Victor at all, but if that was what he wanted then Yuuri was content to go along with it.

“That sounds great.”

“I thought so.” Victor's smirk was the only warning before Yuuri was pulled flush against his bare chest and lips were pressed together in a hungry kiss.

“Vic-Victor! Wai-Wait!” Yuuri protested, pulling back for air. “We haven't even had breakfast.”

“Hmm, it can wait,” he murmured between nips at Yuuri's jaw and neck. “I promise I'll treat you to a magnificent breakfast after this, love.” 

Victor proceeded to grip Yuuri's behind and pull it closer, making his growing erection present by grinding against him. Yuuri gasped, finally relenting to the assault as he moved to grab his husband's head, bringing them into another kiss. “I'll hold you to that promise,” he whispered in Victor's ear and felt a shiver run down his lover's back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure whether to make this fluffy or a bit steamy and (after a brief poll on Twitter which didn't help at all) pulled the "Why not both?" card and here we are.  
> It's pretty short but the fade to black/transition scene wasn't working and it seemed like a pretty good ending so, it's short but sweet :)  
> Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it!  
> Virtual brownies for everyone! ♥


End file.
